Kissing a dragon
by Missy-Emma
Summary: Blaise takes boys for one day , dumps them and searchs for others.What happens when he's starting to fall for Malfoy and isn't the only one? SLASH BlaiseDraco
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter...though Draco's mine in my sleep Only the character Simon is mine 

Summary : Blaise takes boys for one day , dumps them and searchs for others.What happens when he's starting to fall for Malfoy and isn't the only one?

Author's Note : This is slash slash slash slash slash , so don't read it if you hate slash slash slash slash ). I warned you.Well , please don't mind mine poor English , I'm working at it ) .Maybe this story is kinda rushed but it's only my first time.It takes place in third year , R/R !

Blaise looked out of the window.Mothers and fathers kissing and hugging their children goodbye.Little sisters and brothers sobbing and waving at the train.Students with long black robes stepping on the train with their heavy trunk behind them.

Blaise sighed when he saw a little girl crying."They're only going to school and the little ones are crying.It's not like they're going to Azkaban or something...", he thought.Blaise already dumped his trunk somewhere and was looking for his fellow-students.He was walking past many compartments and saw a fair few Slytherins but none of his friends.

When Blaise pasted a corner , someone ran into him.Blaise let out a loud yell and fell to the floor , on top of someone else."Damn , which idiotic moron dares to do..." and then he stopped thinking.He was looking into a pair of gray eyes , Draco Malfoy's eyes.Blaise looked at his face.Malfoy had a frown on his face and his eyes were glittering.Malfoy let out a cough and Blaise got the hint.He jumped onto his feet and pulled Malfoy up.Blaise looked at Draco's body , he sure grew up this summer.His body was more muscular , though he was still a bit skinny.His hair wasn't slicked back anymore , but was hanging in his face , what made him look very mysterious...

'Damn Zabini , how dumb are you?' Draco asked , disturbing Blaise's thoughts.

Blaise looked up : ' What ! You're the one who ran into me ,Malfoy.' He replied.Malfoy's attitude didn't change in the summer.

'Yeah sure , playboy , just watch where you're going next time..' Draco said and walked away.Blaise stared at his back."Playboy?What the hell is Malfoy talking about?He only kissed a few Slytherins , Ravenclaws and Gryffindors , that doesn't make me..." Blaise grinned when he stopped thinking.

"I'm a slut .. " Blaise thought and kept on grinning.He saw a guy waited at a door , where 'Toilet' was written on it.The door opened , a little boy came out of it , and walked away.The guy just entered the toilet when Blaise also ran into the little room.

" Playboy? I'll show Malfoy what a playboy can do... "

Blaise pushed the other guy against the closed door and started kissing his neck.The boy moaned and pulled Blaise closer to him.' What's your name ? ' , Blaise asked while biting the boy's neck.  
'D..Dean...' the guy answered and moaned again.

Blaise smirked ,then whispered : ' Dear Dean , can you do me a favour ? ' Dean looked at him with a confusing gaze.Blaise laughed and demanded Dean to sit on his knees...

Well aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah .  
I just couldn't stop writing & writing & writing ... well , if you want more , review.If you want me to stop , review.  
Any questions , some advice or blabla , review .  
Please make a little girl happy )


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter...though Draco's mine in my sleep.Only the character Simon is my creation.

Summary : Blaise takes boys for one day , dumps them and searchs for others.What happens when he's starting to fall for Malfoy and isn't the only one?

Author's Note : This is slash slash slash slash slash , so don't read it if you hate slash. I warned you.Well , please don't mind my poor English , I'm working at it .Maybe this story is kinda rushed but it's only my first time.It takes place in third year , R/R !

I want to send my thanks to Sunshine Pie & Chishio Aiyoku , for sending me those great reviews ! I hope that you'll keep reading my story .

-

A few hours later , the Hogwarts Express arrived at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and a large amount of students got off the train , carrying their heavy luggage behind them.

Blaise was no different .He took his trunk and walked behind some first-years , who were talking very quiet (Still Blaise heard them) about the four houses.'They told me that if you're brave , you'll be in Gryffindor but my brother always said that I'm a coward , especially at Quidditch and stuff so I think that I'll be in Raven-  
claw.I always get good grades on everything ! ' , a little black-haired boy said , looking very immature and bossy.  
Blaise rised his eyebrows.The first-years kept getting smaller and more arrogant.He heard other children ask about Hufflepuff , the loser house.Nobody talked about Slytherin , house of the noble Zalazar Slytherin.  
This made Blaise a bit frustrated.Where has the world gone to?

'I heard the Slytherin House is for students who want to be the lapdogs of You-Know-Who...'

Blaise looked up very quick and glared at the little blond-haired boy that dared to insult the Slytherin House.  
'I dare you to say that again , in the face of a Slytherin ... ' , Blaise said loudly , stepping in front of the blond boy and stopped him from walking further.  
The little boy suddenly looked very scared and was whispering many words of excuse.Blaise looked very satisfied.

'Now go , and hope you won't be in my house then.'

The boy nodded quickly and ran , despite his heavy trunk , to his fellow first-years and went out of sight.

Blaise continued walking , very happy with his conversation with the kid.He feared him , the little boy.He was scared of Blaise , afraid... Blaise felt powerful and , strange enough , a bit uncomfortable.  
His little encounter with this blond boy remind him of another ...

Blaise thought back at the accident in the corridors of the train.Did Draco thought about it as much as Blaise?  
It was funny and strange.Blaise liked being on top of Draco , hell he always liked being on top.But...why did he felt these tingles in his stomach and not , as usual , somewhere below his belt?  
He never felt it before but it was worrying him...maybe he was sick.

' Blaise ! Finally ! ' , a boy's voice said.

A pale brown-haired boy with blue eyes made his way trough the many students . He was carrying a large cage with a black owl with shocking red eyes inside of it.He studied Blaise for a moment and laughed.

'There you are ! I was looking for you , where the hell were you? Theodore said he saw you going in the boys bathroom but it sure took you a long time since Theodore waited for you at least 10 minutes...some even said you stopped your education at Hogwarts and stuff . I knew that they were joking but I didn't get it why you didn't looked for us , I have to tell you about this guy...'

Blaise smiled . He was always suprised how many questions Simon could ask without breathing.

'His name is Dean Thomas . He has a girlfriend in Ravenclaw , that weird chick , Padma Patil. They had a fight in the middle of the corridor. Patil saw a huge lovebite in that Dean's neck and immediately screamed at him and asked if he had another girl.Dean sure looked ashamed.They broke up after Patil gave him a smack in his face. Ha! I knew Gryffindors weren't good at those things , to immature if you ask me...so what have you been up to in the train? You missed all the fun ! '

Blaise smiled and licked his lips.He was the reason of a break-up.It made him feel even more satisfied.

'Well , let's just say , I was celebrating the beginning of the new schoolyear by giving this guy a huge lovebite so his girlfriend would break up with him and that all people could see how dumb Gryffindors can be at such situations..' , Blaise said , still smiling.

Simon looked at him with open mouth for almost 5 seconds , then began laughing very loudly.

'So you are that 'girl' that fucked Dean , no wonder Theodore got tired waiting outside the toilet' , Simon said , now opening his cage so the large owl could fly to the castle by itself.'Ow now , look at that...'

Blaise turned around to see the Golden Trio standing around Dean , who looked like he would almost cry.  
Dean said something ( Blaise wondered how anybody could understand him , with all that sobbing) and Potter turned around , making eyecontact with Blaise.He could hear Granger saying 'no!' all the time as Potter ,Weasley and Finnegan walked to the place where Blaise and Simon were standing.

'How dare you ! To do that to Dean!' Finnegan bellowed.Many heads shot their direction and a crowd start gathering around them.

'Do what , Finnigan, Blaise asked .' He sure looked like he was enjoying himself...'

Blaise looked at Dean and smirked.Dean ran away , leaving his trunk behind.

'YOU SICK BASTARD' , Weasley screamed and punched Blaise in the stomach.Many girls were screaming and everybody forgot that they had to go to the castle.

Despite his bleeding nose and lip , Blaise laughed , very hard.This made Ron even more angry. He tried to hit Blaise again but was stopped by Simon , who hexed him with the Leg-Locker Spell.

The Slytherins were enjoying theirself as they saw Ron trying to get back to his feet , but each time falling on the ground.They were cheering for Blaise , who now grabbed his wand and pointed it at Ron.  
'You hit like a girl , Weasley.'Blaise said , and kicked Weasley against his face.Ron's nose began bleeding rapidly.

Harry and Hermione ran to Ron and made the Leg-Locker Curse stop.Finnegan looked quite shocked when Ron moaned from the pain.

Blaise putted back his wand in his pocket and looked around.Many Slytherins were still cheering and laughing.But that was not what Blaise wanted to see.He looked for a blond boy , with gray eyes.

He found him quick.Draco Malfoy was standing beside Crabbe and smiled at him.Blaise's insides suddenly made a jump and he smiled back.

'Firs' years ! Firs' years , come this way ! Over here ! ' , a familiar voice said and soon , a very big man made his way trough the many students.

'Firs' years ! Fir... Blimey ! Ron , what happend to yeh?'

Hagrid , a very big and strong man , dropped on his knees beside Ron ( Hagrid still was as big as Harry )  
and looked at his nose.

'That ain't good yeh know?Who did that?'

Blaise stopped smiling and turned his back.He walked into the crowd , he was making sure getting close to Draco , and walked to his forgotten trunk.Just when he was about to pick up his trunk , a voice thundered.

'Where's that Zabini?'

Blaise groaned.

-

Well that's it for this chapter , I was about to write more but that's for later . I've got a terrible headache now and god knows how terrible it's going to be then?  
Maybe it is terrible now , or good , I don't know.I'm asking you guys.  
Did you like this chapter?Better than the first or not?Too many grammar mistakes?Written in poor English?  
Well , it's up to you but PLEASE!  
Sitting down on her bare knees with watery eyes  
Review ! I like them , love them , really!  
I hope that the next chapter will be updated sooner than this one , I'm not going on holiday for the rest of the vacation so I'll put as much time in this story as I can.  
Ow ow ! On holiday , I saw this little boy ( I think about 5 years old ) who looked sooo much like Draco Malfoy! His blond hair slicked back , arrogant face and moving like he owned everything.So funny!  
Well I'll stop babbling ... again my thanks to Sunshine Pie & Chishio Aiyoku ! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter...though Draco's mine in my sleep.Only the character Simon is my creation.

Summary : Blaise takes boys for one day , dumps them and searchs for others.What happens when he's starting to fall for Malfoy and isn't the only one?

Author's Note : This is slash slash slash slash slash , so don't read it if you hate slash. I warned you.Well , please don't mind my poor English , I'm working at it .Maybe this story is kinda rushed but it's only my first time.It takes place in third year , R/R !

Well , here's chapter 3. I really like writing this story ! I hope many people out there agree with me.  
Aaah , I'll stop talking.Thankies to furvuslupus & YG for the reviews.  
R/R

-

The Sorting Ceremony had just ended and everybody was enjoying the first meal of the year.Well , almost everybody...

Blaise Zabini groaned when he entered the Great Hall.Hagrid took him to Professor McGonagall who gave Blaise , after a long angry speech , detention for the rest of the week.

"Not even in the castle yet and I've already got detention" , Blaise thought when he took his place at the Slytherin table , next to Simon.

'Cheer up , the food's great ! ' , Simon said , with his mouth full.

'How on earth can I be happy , Simon? Detention with that old McGonagall ... only because of doing the right thing.McGonagall doesn't like Weasley either ..Hell who does!' Blaise grumbled , taking some mashed potatoes on his plate.

'Well , it's no news Granger does...look at that !

Blaise looked up and saw Simon pointing his finger towards the Gryffindor table.Hermione Granger sat on the lap of Ronald Weasley , hugging and kissing him.Harry Potter , who sat beside Ron , didn't really care.  
He was talking against Ginny Weasley , and by seeing the look on their faces , it wouldn't take too long before they would be in the same position as the couple next to them.

Blaise rolled his dark eyes , stuffed some meat in his mouth and let his eyes wander around the table.There was Theodore , talking to Pansy Parkinson , Crabbe and Goyle having a eating contest ( all you can eat )  
and then Draco .

Malfoy wasn't eating.He simply stared trough the window of the Great Hall with an empty gaze in his eyes.  
His plate was empty and clean , his fork and knife laying neatly beside it.

'Getting horny over Draco?' , Simon suddenly asked.

Blaise snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Simon , with wide eyes.

'What's that suppose to mean ? ' , Blaise said loud , too loud. Malfoy looked.

Simon blinked with his eyes.'I was just joking mate ! I know you're pissed because of your detentions but I didn't mean to'  
'Forget it , Simon. I was overreacting , a bit sleepy you know?', Blaise said , looking down at his plate to avoid Draco's gaze.He felt his face going red , why does Draco make him this nervous?

Simon smiled.  
Blaise watched him when Simon putted down his knife and fork and sipped some of his pumpkin juice.  
It was strange , Blaise thought , how Simon could hide his sadness.Nobody would guess that Simon cried almost every week last year , after his father and brother were found , dead with the Dark Mark spread over them.But Simon was determined to take revenge.He was extremely good at Charms and curses.It's better not messing with him.

'Draco ,why not eating?' , Pansy Parkinson asked.

Blaise looked up and saw Pansy sitting close to Draco , her hand on his.

An unknowing feeling began to spread through Blaise's body.He wanted to take his wand , curse Pansy into a big fat pig and chase her with a rake.Or better , hex her with one of the Unforgiveable Curses . "Only have to point at her with my wand , say Crucio and she'll stay of my Draco..."

Blaise's eyes widened.His Draco?Since when was Draco his property?  
He shook his head , he was sleepy.

He looked at Draco again , Pansy was still holding his hand.Draco said something and Pansy smiled.She leaned closer to Draco and kissed him , on the lips.

Blaise gasped and dropped his glass of pumpkin juice onto the floor.

'What the hell , Blaise !' , Simon said loud.

Blaise didn't hear him.He saw Draco put his hands around Pansy's waist , holding her closer.Pansy putted her arms around his neck and her hand wandered trough Draco's blond hair.

He wanted to be in Pansy's place , Blaise wanted to be Pansy at that moment so HE could touch Draco's hair , Draco's lips , Draco's body.  
Blaise cursed.Even his loud scene with his glass of pumpkin juice didn't make Pansy take her lips of Draco's.

'Blaise , what's wrong with you today?You're acting very strange.Are you sick?Did something happend in the summer or train?'

Blaise sighed.He noticed he found everything irritating in the Great Hall at the moment.Even Simon's voice made Blaise more angry.

'Look , leave me alone for a sec.I have to sort some things out ! ' , Blaise said . He stood up and walked out of the Great Hall , trying not to look how Pansy kissed Draco's neck.

Blaise ran into the closest bathroom and looked into the mirror .  
He saw himself , with angry eyes.His face was sweaty and he was biting his lip.  
Taking his wand , he casted a curse at the mirror and it broke.The pieces of glass fell everywhere.

'You know , you're really overreacting today...' , a voice said.

Blaise looked behind him.He saw Simon at the doorframe , looking very worried.Blaise looked away.  
He let his eyes wander trough the room untill he found Simon's eyes again.

Simon laughed a bit and walked to Blaise.

'Come . If one of the teachers will see us , you'll be in more trouble...' , Simon said and took Blaise's arm.  
When Simon was about to open the door towards the corridor , it already opened.

Draco Malfoy walked into the bathroom and let out a gasp.He looked at Simon and Blaise and opened his mouth.

'What the bloody hell happend in here?', Draco asked , walking towards a washbasin and examined the pieces of glass in it.

Blaise suddenly made a whimpering sound.Simon looked at him.Blaise knew that look of Simon's eyes . A look of understanding.

'Damn , I really had to go to the loo..' ,Draco smiled and looked straight into the eyes of Blaise.'You were cool , Blaise.Hitting Weasley like that , his little mudblood girlfriend almost cried.Did you see his nose?Still blue...'

Blaise smiled.He wasn't angry anymore , or maybe still a bit.

'Didn't know you and Pansy are a couple , Draco ' , Simon asked , a frown on his face.'How long?'

Draco laughed.

'Almost a month , I saw her in the summer and it happend...' , he said , still looking at Blaise.'Well , sorry for the accident in the train , Blaise.I was looking for Pansy on that moment and...'

'What accident ? ' , Simon asked.

Draco blinked with his eyes , then smiled again.

'I ran into him , didn't mean to.But as you know , I was in a hurry...' , Draco said , now stepping towards the door of the bathroom.When he was about to open it , he turned around.

'In case you don't know , the new password is ' Vincimus Muggleborns '.They didn't allow the word ' Mudblood'  
because it would sound to 'horrible' for the Mudbloods in this castle , as Dumbledore says...'

Draco smiled for the last time , turned around and walked out of the door.Leaving Simon and Blaise behind.

'Well , is he your newest interest?' , Simon suddenly asked.

'Why , Simon , can you read my mind ?'

Simon laughed , pushed Blaise into the corridor and they walked towards the Slytherin Common Room.

'Why didn't you just grabbed him and kissed him , like you always do with others?'

Blaise rolled his eyes and thought about the question.It did suprise him.Why didn't he do that with Draco.  
Why didn't he just pushed him into the nearest empty compartement and have his way with him?

' I don't know , didn't feel like it ' Blaise said.

' Why? '

' Dunno , maybe I'm a bit sick or I have to much on my mind '

' Why? '

' The new school year begins , our third year begins , and I hate it...'

' Why? '

'Can't you shut up ? '

' Whyyyy? ' , Simon asked.

' Die ' , Blaise said and entered the Slytherin Common Room after saying the password.

-

Well , I didn't really like this chapter.I want to have action ! Blaise and Draco together whihiii, but no , that will screw up the story...but fuck it Well , I got a new cell-phone but I can't turn it on .Smart eh? I'll just have to wait until my brother comes back from vacation , then he'll help me.  
Euhm , I saw this movie , The Patriot or whatever , with Mel Gibson but I didn't know Jason Isaacs played in it to ! Now , I'm getting a bit of a obsession about him , hehe , the Malfoys just rock my sock!  
Wel review please! I like them :-) 


End file.
